Lettre à un Mégalomane
by LadyCameron
Summary: Une lettre, pour celui qui me fascine depuis le début. J'ai eu besoin de l'écrire et finalement, je trouve ça pas mal. Une simple lettre dévoilant la relation que j'entretient avec un personnage inexistent et aussi intrigant que Lord Voldemort.


Il n'est pas particulièrement tard mais je tenais à t'écrire cette lettre. J'ignore si je vais te perdre bientôt ou si je serai émerveillé par ta **victoire inachevée**. Je n'ai jamais fais ça mais en ce moment, j'ai besoin de t'écrire. Même si tu es cruel, même si au plus profond de toi, la vie te dégoute et seul le pouvoir et l'immensité de ton savoir t'intéresse. Je ne veux pas paraître rabat joie _**mais j'ai la forte impression que tu vas mourir.**_ C'est plutôt morne à annoncer à quelqu'un mais tu le sais toi aussi. C'est ce qui me désole le plus.

Tout ça me paraît profondément étrange et je suis navré de ne pas utilisé ma plus belle écriture pour t'étaler mes questions, mes savoirs et tout ce que j'aurai toujours voulu te dire. J'ai toujours préférer le méchant et les bonnes personnes sont bien, mais moins intéressantes. Il y a si peu de chose à découvrir d'une personne ordinaire. Un passé normal, un présent normal et un avenir normal. **Si ça se trouve, ces personnes là mourront aussi normalement. Ce n'est pas ton cas. Je le sais, je le sens. **

Je t'ai toujours perçu comme un être cruel, vil, sadique mais qui hait se salir les mains. Je te vois comme un homme charismatique, comme un humain repoussant mais possédant à la fois un magnétisme fou. _Tu m'attire, tu m'as dans tes filets._ Si je devais mourir de ta main, ma dernière requête serai de te voler **un baiser**, _**question de mourir avec cette sensation incroyable, cette adrénaline de peur intense qui me ferait revivre avant de connaître le sommeil éternel, de connaître ce que tu fuis.**_ J'aimerai te connaître, te sonder, aller naviguer dans les abysses de ton âme, découvrir qui tu es. **Comme Armand désirait Louis, moi je te désire et je te veux. Rien de sexuelle, rien de romantique, simplement une fascination platonique.**

La passion qui envoute mon corps lorsque je t'écris est incomparable. J'écris, j'en tremble, mes mains parcourent le clavier à une vitesse folle _(clavier : objet moldu servant à transmettre nos pensées sur ordinateur, autre objet inutile que l'on retrouve partout, je t'enverrai une photo jointe à cette lettre si t'as jamais vu ça)._ Je veux que tu sache à quel point mon but et de te connaître, je ne souhaite pas mourir de ta main ni de celle de qui que ce soit, du moins, pas pour l'instant. Cette lettre continuera tant que la musique jouera et que ton image, ton visage effrayant demeurera dans mon esprit.

Je t'imagine comme nulle autre personne n'a pu le faire. Je te sais tellement différent de ce que j'ai pu voir. Je refuse de me limiter à la surface. **Donnez-moi du concret! Donnez-moi les réponses! Donnez-moi les abysses! **Je veux savoir, je tant de questions auxquelles tu ne répondras jamais. Je vais avoir besoin de t'écrire sans cesse pour implorer ta visite, pour avoir des réponses. _Je suis Louis, tu es Armand._ Je recherche des réponses et toi, tu ne m'apprendras rien, seulement ce que je sais, parce que tu me hais. Parce que tu hais trop. **Ne change pas**, sans cela, tu n'es plus toi-même. Je vais découvrir moi-même, _**nous partagerons cette passion pendant des années et un jour, je te chasserai.**_ Cette pensée **me brise le cœur** mais un jour, tes réponses ne m'importerons plus et tu partiras, simplement, dès ma demande tu me laisseras, _**parce que jamais ton amour n'aura été réelle. Seulement de la fascination platonique et mutuelle**_. _Les anges nous laisserons_. **Je t'aime.**

**Je t'aime**** parce que tu déteste**. Parce que tu es si loin de l'idéal que ça en devient obsédant. _Combien de fois Louis a-t-il révélé son amour à Armand sans vraiment ressentir cet amour profond, puissant__**. Pourtant la passion y est.**_ La passion dévorante logeant en nos cœurs rebelles. Je ne déteste pas l'amour et toi non plus, tu la renie. N'est-ce pas? **As-tu déjà aimé Tom? **_**As-tu déjà voulu mourir pour une idée?**_ Non et c'est pour ça que **je t'aime**. Un assassin Tom, c'est ce que tu es. **Un criminel, un traître, un meurtrier, un mégalomane renchérit d'un égoïste et d'un menteur qualifier…**Et c'est pour ça que **je t'aime**. Je rêve à toi parce que tu es l'exemple même de ce qu'on nous dit de ne pas être. Parce que toi, toi tu as décidé de te ranger du côté le plus tabou. _**De faire du meurtre une activité quotidienne, de transformer le mensonge en simple discussion amicale et de présenter ton obsession en idée réaliste.**_ Tu m'enivre. **Tu es dangereux **et à chaque fois que j'y pense je souris. L'adrénaline Tom. La folie que provoque ta présence chez les autres est pour moi un instant d'intensité incomparable aux autres moments de ma vie. Tu es mon égale, je suis là pour toi, pour tenir en moi, ce qui te reste d'âme.

_**Au diable tes serviteurs Tom. Donne-moi ton âme.**_


End file.
